justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
David Warshofsky
200px | full_name=David Warshofsky | character=Jim Ferzinsky | birthplace=San Francisco, California, USA | birthdate= | IMDB = IMDB# }} David Warshofsky - born David Warner on in San Francisco, California, USA - is an American actor who guest stars as Jim Ferzinsky in the FX series Justified first season episode "Long in the Tooth". Biography Early life He went to Saratoga High School. Warshofsky is a graduate of the MFA program at NYU's Tisch School of the Arts and in his early career worked extensively both on and off Broadway. Career He made his screen acting debut in 1989 with a role in the film Last Exit to Brooklyn. Also in 1989 he appeared in the films Family Business, Suffering Bastards and Born on the Fourth of July. In 1991 he had a role in the series Home Improvement. In 1992 he appeared in the television feature Afterburn. In 1993 he appeared in the film Skinner. In 1995 he appeared in an episode of NYPD Blue, created by David Milch. I 1997 he had roles in the series Chicago Hope and Fitz and the films Face/Off and G.I. Jane. In 1998 he appeared in the series ER and Brooklyn South (created by Milch) and the television feature A Bright Shining Lie. In 1999 he had roles in the films The Bone Collector and The Minus Man and the television feature Mondo Picasso. In 2000 he appeared in the film Endsville and an episode of Friends. In 2001 he had roles in the HBO crime drama The Sopranos and the NBC procedural Law & Order and the films Human Nature and Don't Say A Word. In 2002 he appeared in Welcome to Collinwood and Personal Velocity: Three Portraits. In 2003 he had roles in the short Fight or Flight, the video game Medal of Honor: Rising Sun and the series Tarzan. In 2004 he appeared in the film The Best Thief in the World and the series Without a Trace and Law & Order (as a different character). In 2006 he had role in the series Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Commander in Chief and Scrubs, the film Running Scared' and the television feature ''Walkout. In 2007 he appeared in the series Law & Order (as a third different character) and Numb3rs, the short films Cough Drop and The Hunter and the film There Will Be Blood. In 2008 he had roles in the films Taken and American Violet and the HBO Iraq War mini-series Generation Kill. In 2009 he appeared in the series Lie to Me, The Mentalist and Medium and the film Public Enemies. In 2010 he guest starred as Deputy US Marshal Jim Ferzinsky in the FX series Justified first season episode "Long in the Tooth". He also appeared in the series Mad Men and the films Fair Game and Unstoppable. In 2011 he reprised his role in The Mentalist and appeared in the films Little Birds and The Future. Personal life He was born David Warner but changed his name back to his family's original Russian name when he began working as an actor and had it legally changed in 1997 when his son MacGee was born. Warshofsky lives in Los Angeles, CA with his wife, Kristina Lear, and his two children, Helen and Macgee. Category:Season 1 Cast